


В саду

by WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 (fandom_dark_alchemist)



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/pseuds/WTF%20Dark%20Alchemist%202021
Summary: Мефистофель размышляет, прогуливаясь по саду в Преисподней.
Relationships: Lucifer (Animamundi Dark Alchemist)/Mephistopheles (Animamundi Dark Alchemist)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Dark Alchemist 2021: тексты G-T





	В саду

Прогуливаясь по живому лабиринту, Мефистофель позволил себе расслабиться и не особо вглядываться в то, куда он шёл. Он знал наверняка, что не заплутает здесь, как знал и то, что несмотря на опасности, которые скрывало это место, ему ничего не грозит. По крайней мере до тех, пока он хоть сколько-то важен Люциферу.  
Эрцгерцог остановился и вздохнул. Тяжелые, безрадостные мысли все чаще появлялись в его голове — с тех самых пор, как они вернулись в Преисподнюю. Он иррационально боялся вдруг стать ненужным, боялся вновь потерять господина, уже другим образом, и все чаще вспоминал слова Михаила.  
Надо было признать, что архангел сказал это специально: из вредности ли, или потому, что отчего-то действительно переживал за Мефистофеля, — и какая-то часть демонической сущности боялась, что архангел был прав.  
Он нужен Люциферу сейчас, пока тот не восстановил свои силы до конца, но нужен ли будет потом? 

Мефистофель царапнул когтями собственные ладони, оставляя тонкие кровоточащие ранки. Нужно было отвлечься, перестать думать о том, что внезапно отзывалось в душе смутно тревогой. В конце концов спросить Люциферу в лицо, выложить все как на исповеди, и будь что будет.  
Он надрывно засмеялся — собственные мысли казались чужими и до боли глупыми. 

— Мефистофель, — голос Люцифера, глубокий, вкрадчивый, вырвал эрцгерцога из плена размышлений.  
— Господин Люцифер? — стараясь скрыть удивление, тихо спросил Мефистофель. Он одновременно желал, чтобы перед ним и вправду стоял сейчас Король Ада, и надеялся, что это галлюцинация, которая рассеется, стоит поднять голову.  
— Посмотри на меня, — приказ, которому Мефистофель не может не подчиниться.  
Он поднимает голову нерешительно и спешно отводит взгляд, будто ослепленный сиянием — память хранит образ Люцифера из далекого прошлого, когда они были на Небесах, услужливо дает вспомнить все лики господина после — за все те века, что Мефистофель был вынужден искать душу и раз за разом пытаться пробудить ее, пока однажды не смог. Не вцепился когтями в то, что считал по праву своим, и не вырвал у жестокой судьбы, не помог вернуться.  
Хотелось сказать многое — но слов не хватало. Хотелось сидеть плечо к плечу и слушать. Просто быть рядом. Всегда.  
— Ты чем-то обеспокоен, — Люцифер не спрашивал. Он всегда мог угадать настроение своего помощника, но редко придавал этому значение раньше. По правде говоря, его не слишком заботили чувства Мефистофеля, пока он выполнял свою работу, и нередко он находил их забавными.  
— Не хотелось бы однажды узнать, что я вам больше не нужен, — честность всегда была лучшим оружием, а Мефистофель был мастером по обращению с ним. Правда и капля храбрости — редко кто мог так виртуозно обращаться со словами.  
— Глупый, глупый, бес, — Люцифер улыбался. Причина чрезмерной задумчивости эрцгерцога Ада оказалась до смешного нелепой, — разве это возможно?

Мефистофель не успел ответить — Люцифер шагнул к нему и заключил в крепкие объятия. Тревога стала понемногу отступать.


End file.
